Flowers
Flowers & Dragons was the Valentine's Day event of 2018. Thus begins our Valentine’s Day event! Interact with dragons, collect flowers, and send cards to express the (platonic? romantic? up to you) love in the air. While you're at it, don’t forget to grab these new Valentine’s eggs. They’ll be around from now until the end of Feb. 17 (three full days), so get hunting. General Event Credits Organizers: Process Scroll Badges: Process Event Icon: Process Valentines Release Banner: JereduLevenin, Process Artists: Birdzgoboom, Corteo, Fiona BlueFire, Infinis, JereduLevenin, JOTB, LadyLyzar, Process, Mysfytt, Nakase, Shajana, TheCompleteAnimorph Invites: Adrak, Amphyrre, xDragonia, Dragontamer44722, EscapistLore, Jessabelleanna, Orchi'dea, Shadowdrake, Shan, Skellybones, SkyWolf25, Skwerl56767, Snakehands Writers: Corteo, Fiona BlueFire, Infinis, JereduLevenin, JOTB, LadyLyzar, Process, Mysfytt, Shajana, TheCompleteAnimorph, Tikigurl91 2017 Valelntine's Day Event Interact with dragons, collect flowers, and send cards to express the (platonic? romantic? up to you) love in the air. During this event, players were able to interact with a variety of dragons to help them collect flowers and/or items from the world around them. These could then be paired with a range of card tags including a pre-made or custom message, and then sent to other players on the site. Dialogue This dialogue is incomplete or requires verification- we welcome event organisers to contribute anything currently missing. Those marked with require attention. Show/Hide Information Almandine Dragon: You step in and interrupt the Script dragon that's talking an Almandine's ears off. She is quick to excuse herself from the conversation and turns to you, greeting you with a polite, albeit stiff, nod. Introduction: "...What do you want?" "Oh. Yeah, sure, I can get you a nice gift for your friends." Progress: "...I won't take too long." Received flower: "A large, bright garnet that appears to have been "polished" by intense heat." (Almandine Garnet) Dismissal: "...Wasn't that big gem enough?" Almerald Dragon: You spot a bright green dragon shuffling around nervously. As you approach her, the gems along her back begin to rapidly fluctuate in brightness. She fixes her hair and gives you what you hope is an attempt at a big smile. Introduction: "Oh, hey there! It's a beautiful day out today, isn't it? Do you think I'm beautiful?" "Oh, you just want something from me? Figures... Can't we just talk?" Progress: "?" Received flower: "?" (Almond Bloom) Progress 2: "You want more? Was the one I got you before not good enough?" Received flower 2: "I tried really hard this time. I think I chipped my antler. Do I look okay? I hope it's okay..." (Gumnut Bloom) Progress 3: "I knew you hated those other flowers! I'm sorry! I tried! I promise this one will be the best!" Received flower 3: "Please tell me you love it..." (Plumeria) Dismissal: "More? But I got you so many! You haven't gotten me anything! You're just using me. You don't love me!" Alternate Black Dragon: A little ways away from the gathering of dragons sits a familiar black hatchling. He seems to be glaring at you. Introduction: "" "...hmm.." Progress: "?" Received flower: "" (Avatar of Destruction Scale) Dismissal: "hmph" Arsani Dragon: You see a friendly Arsani, and she looks rather bored. She's given you lots of gifts in the past, maybe she can help you again. Introduction: "Oh hey there!? Can I help you?" "I'll be glad to help!" Progress: "?" Received flower: "?" (Zhet) Progress 2: "I'll find the bestest most beautiful flowers you can ever imagine!" Received flower 2: "LOOK HOW AMAZING THESE ARE!"(Hybi) Dismissal: "I can't find anything else! Maybe ask someone else?" Balloon Dragon: You see a balloon dragon poke its head out from under some bushes. Introduction: "Hi! A storm blew me away. Blew me right into this bush!" "You look like a nice human; I bet you have lots of friends." Progress: "An event! I'll give everyone flowers. Do you want a flower too?" Received flower: "" (Balloon Flower) Progress 2: "Oh! Another! I'll get your favorite!" Received flower 2: "Here. Take it." (Paper Flower) Dismissal: "Come float with me." Blacktip Dragon: Ahead you see a Blacktip Dragon sitting in a mud puddle. It appears to be chewing on a map. Introduction: "?" Progress: "?" Received flower: "?" (Wind Crucifer) Progress 2: "Another one? Look, I have a long journey ahead of me." Received flower 2: "Okay, last one. Now which way do I go?" (Fever Flower) Dismissal: "You have no idea where the ocean is, do you?" Bleeding Moon Dragon: You look around desperate for help, spying a napping Bleeding Moon. You shrug—he might know where to find some good flowers. Introduction: "Grrrooaaarrr, What are you doing here, Human! Can't you see I'm busy. Oh fine—What do you want?" "You want me to find a flower for you? Sure, if it will get you out of my face quicker." Progress: "?" Received flower: "?" (Queen of the Night Lily) Progress 2: "What, you want more. Seriously? You are testing my patience, Human!" Received flower 2: "There, don't say I don't treat guests nicely—now be gone!" (Bleeding Heart) Progress 3: "You really can't take a hint can you?" Received flower 3: "Here, smelling this reminds me of your sweet company." (Corpse Lily) Dismissal: "I thought I told you to go away." Blue-Banded dragon: As you walk along a river, a large head suddenly emerges from underneath the water. It is a young adult Blue Banded dragon who looks a bit confused. Introduction: "Hello? Who are you? What are you doing here?" "You would like me to find you a flower? I know where the flowers are!" Progress: "I will go get you a flower!" Received flower: "I brought you this flower! Are you going to eat it?" (Mindvine) Progress 2: "I can get another! I know where they are!" Received flower 2: "Look! I found more! Flowers are good; they don't move so I can find them. I wish I could find my family." (Gloriosa) Dismissal: "I looked, but I couldn't find any more flowers. I can get you a fish instead! No? Okay then..." Blusang Lindwyrm: A graceful dragon flies above you. You wave to him, and he chirps a hello. Introduction: "" "" Progress: "" Received flower: "" (Forget-me-not) Dismissal: "" Brimstone Dragon: As you look around you spy a Brimstone humming to himself...at least you think he is humming..he might just have indigestion. Introduction: "Ah, hello my fine squishy friend! What brings you here this glorious day?" "Oh yes, the time you humans think about mating. We dragons know all about wooing of mates." Progress: "I shall seek out the finest trinket...oh.. you want a flower. Very well." Received flower: "I have searched far and found this delight of the senses for you." (Stinkwort) Progress 2: "Oh, eager to impress I see. I will see what I can do." Received flower 2: "There—A glory fit for the finest of mates!" (Lantana) Progress 3: "What do mean they stink? OK, OK, I'll find a delight that is less... delightful if you prefer." Received flower 3: "There you go my small friend, a grand bloom that you will note does not stir the senses so much." (Sunflower) Dismissal: "I do not think I can find a flower more exquisite than the ones I have already found for you." Caligene Dragon: You spot a dragon resting in the darkest possible shade patch. Thinking he might be lonely, you decide to approach him, only to be startled when he opens his eyes and cautiously watches you come closer. Introduction: "Interesting that you approach me...what is it you want from me?" "A...flower? My kind is not...good...with plants...." Progress: "Well, fine, if that's really what you want." Received flower: "I got scratched getting this one...you'd best enjoy it." (Deathstalk) Progress 2: "Mmm... Another one?" Received flower 2: "I found these...they used to be a flower. What? They're too creepy? I think they're delightful." (Strange Seedpods) Dismissal: "More? But I'm tired... Someone else can help you, I'm sure." Chrono Xenowyrm: You feel a slight rush of air as a Chrono Xenowyrm glides past and then turns around to face you. Introduction: "" "...You'd like a flower?" Progress: "" Received flower: "Here. For you." (Time Blossum) Dismissal: "" Colossus Dragon: As you walk along looking for flowers, a thunderous belch echoes through the air. Looking in the direction of the noise, you see a trail of uprooted plants that have clearly been chewed on. Following the trail leads you to a huge male Colossus contentedly devouring everything in sight. Introduction: "Me is hungry, tiny human-thing! Did you bring me anything to eat?" "You want me to find flower-things? Do they taste good? Can me eat some?" Progress: "Me will find you the most delicious flower-thing ever." Received flower: "Me find these strange flower-things with a dragon buried under them!" (Vinebiter) Progress 2: "Me will find more. Me finds many things while looking for yummies." Received flower 2: "This tree has many flower-things on it! You pick one, me will eat the rest." (Regal Moonberry) Dismissal: "Me is too hungry to find anything else for tiny human-thing today! Go away!" Copper Dragon: The Rainbow Copper dragon appears to be asleep. The green tarnish on his scales leads one to believe he's a very old dragon. Introduction: "You. What do YOU want. Go away, I'm busy." "Why would I get anything for you? Humans, always coming around and bothering me." Progress: "Alright, alright. No need to get upset. I'll see what I can find." Received flower: "Here. Don't say I never did anything for you. Are you happy now?" (Grass Flower) Progress 2: "More? Kids today. Never satisfied. Keep your voice down. I'm going, aren't I?" Received flower 2: "Is this better? Well, it better be—because that's it. I'm done." (Milkweed Thistle) Progress 3: "Really...?" Received flower 3: "Here." (Heliotrope) Dismissal: "I'm not going back out. Get somebody else to do it. I want a nap." Dusk Pygmy: You turn the corner and see a Dusk Pygmy, stretching after waking up. You know he loves shiny things, maybe you can convince him that flowers are shiny enough. Introduction: "Oh hey! I was just getting ready to be awesome. Need something?" "I'll be happy to help!" Progress: "Just a minute, be right back!" Received flower: "Look what I found!" (Glowbells) Progress 2: "Just a minute, be back before you blink!" Received flower 2: "I thought this was cool." (Lotus) Dismissal: "You know, I'm kind of done looking for flowers." Falconiform Wyvern: You spot a huge black dragon bathing in the sun, as you come closer he is rolling with his eyes. Introduction: "What do you want from me?!" "A flower... Are you serious? Don't you see that I have more important things to do?" Progress: "Well, if you ask so friendly I can't say no to you..." Received flower: "I got one but I accidentally sneezed on it... looks like I was allergic to that one; I hope the flower is ok?" (Firebloom) Progress 2: "You want another one? You know what happened to the last one I brought to you..." Received flower 2: "I found those close to my cave up in the mountains." (Kagaya Canina) Dismissal: "I can't find more... and now leave me alone, I have other things to do!" Blue Fire Gem Dragon: Before you lounges a trio of glimmering dragons. Blue, red as well as a small brown one with green markings of some sort. You decide to approach the blue who is admiring his reflection in a nearby pond. Introduction: "Hello! Always a pleasure to meet a fan. Charmed, I'm sure! I am *quite* amazing!" "You want me to find you things? I mean... I can. I AM the best! I will prove it." Progress: "You were right to choose me for such a task human! Surely I will find the best flowers!" Received flower: "See! I found this, it's the BEST color too! I am truly the better than my siblings!" (Blue Lily) Progress 2: "Ha! I knew it! No one else can find flowers such as I can! A moment and I will find you another." Received flower 2: "I found this super rare thing for you. I'd keep it, but I already have like 5 of them, you may have it." (Ribbon Bloom) Dismissal: "I hate to disappoint my fans, but I cannot. I had a few flowers saved...they are missing, though..." Green Fire Gem Dragon: You see a small hatchling who seems determined to get into trouble. In an effort to try and distract it from pulling a vine dragon's tail you decide to talk...what could go wrong? Introduction: "Sup?" "Flowers? What are you gonna do with those? Eat 'em? That's pretty weird." Progress: "To each his own I guess. First I have mess with my brother. Can't let his head get any bigger!" Received flower: "Here ya go, I found this for you. Two for the price of one." (Parasitic Bloom) Progress 2: "More? My GRAND brother or BEAUTIFUL sister couldn't? Yeah, no problem." Received flower 2: "This one really caught me eye." (Daffeydil) Progress 3: "Again? Well..I might have an idea where to find some." Received flower 3: "I found this for you. It's pretty sweet. I stole it from my Bro. But that is our little secret " (Soulglow Bells) Dismissal: "Sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of the best prank ever now. DON'T tell my sister!!" Red Fire Gem Dragon: You see a gleaming red dragon who appears frustrated with a tiny hatchling jumping all around her, as you step in to chat she perks up while shoving the small hatchling aside. Introduction: "A pleasure it is for you to meet me. I know, amazing aren't they! They are my natural scales!" "I have quite the collection of beautiful things if desire... flowers? Um... ok..." Progress: "I'll return with something beautiful. Please keep an eye on my green brother. He might eat things." Received flower: "See human, I have brought you a flower of the MOST beautiful color." (Gaudy Flower) Progress 2: "More Flowers? I guess it would be within my abilities to find another, perhaps a more dazzling one, even." Received flower 2: "Hmph, as you can see a flower far surpassing the first one. You were right to ask me, small human." (Tacky Flower) Progress 3: "Again? Ugh, fine." Received flower 3: ">Almost the right color...anyways, I need to keep an eye on my bratty brother." (Butterbowl) Dismissal: "Hey, look, I can't. The brat just ate something he shouldn't have, someone needs to watch him." Imperial Fleshcrowne Dragon: You notice a little Fleshcrowne is bouncing up and down in the corner, completely unable to contain his excitement. He seems to be waiting for you to greet him. Introduction: "Hi! Me is so happy to meet you! Do you need anything? Me would LOVE to help!" "Flowers? Me LOVES flowers! Me can get flowers!" Progress: "Me will go get flowers for you! Don't move!" Received flower: "Me found this! Me hopes you LOVE it! It is favorite! It smells like candy!" (Moonflower) Progress 2: "You want more?? ME would LOVE to find more for you!! DON'T MOVE!!!" Received flower 2: "NOT FAVORITE!! IS STUCK!!! HELP!!!" (Blue Creeper) Progress 3: "More?!?! Yes me find more!!!" Received flower 3: "Me find more! Hopes you LOVE it! It is favorite! This one spins!" (Pinwheel) Dismissal: "Me find this cave! And it had a waterfall! And a rock! And... Oh yeah... Did you need something?" Gaia Xenowyrm: You wander out to try and look for flowers yourself, when suddenly part of the forest floor rears up! It was a napping Xenowyrm! Introduction: "Ah... Hello, small one. I was just taking a rest. What are you doing here?" "Hm? You were looking for flowers? Ah, I can find you one." Progress: "Just wait a moment, I won't be long." Received flower: "Here you are. This should be a wonderful flower." (Kokio Kea) Progress 2: "Oh? You're giving them as gifts? Well, I can certainly find you another then." Received flower 2: "...This, er, isn't a flower, but I thought it would also make a lovely gift." (Snek) Dismissal: "Good luck with your gifts, but I'd like to get back to my nap now." Garland Dragon: Overhead a Garland dragon turns graceful circles and loops. She looks like she might be flying low enough that you could ask her help. Introduction: " Greetings.You seek something. May I assist?" " Of course I will aid you. Only say what it is you seek." Progress: "What a lovely thought. I have little experience with flowers that you seek, but I will do my best." Received flower: "I did not find "flower" but here is a bit of life mana crystal. Surely this is better than "flower."" (Crystal-G) Progress 2: "Very well, I shall make another attempt, if flower is truly where your need lies." Received flower 2: "Is this what you asked for? It seems such a plain thing for you to set such store by it." (Silver Conifer Blossom) Dismissal: " I need mana now. Please to ask another to aid your quest." Guardian Dragon: A Guardian is pleasantly lounging around, and looks up as you approach. Introduction: "Hello, human. You live in the same settlement as my friend, how nice." "A flower? I was waiting for my friend, but I'm early, so I can help you." Progress: "I'll be back with a flower soon. If my friend shows up, let her know I'll be back soon." Received flower: "Here, this one is lovely, isn't it?" (Snowfall Lily) Progress 2: "Oh, ok...but I don't want to go to far while I'm waiting for her." Received flower 2: "I rather like this one." (Lesser Celandine) Progress 3: "Hm... Well, I guess since she's still not here, I can get you another one, sure." Received flower 3: "Here we are, this one's rather neat. And-oh, hey, there's my friend! Great timing." (Snow Flower) Dismissal: "Heh, sorry, I'm going to be spending the rest of the day with my friend." Heartseeker Dragon: All the nearby dragons abruptly start sniffing the air as the faint aroma of chocolate wafts on the breeze. A large Heartseeker struts into the clearing and pauses at the pond for a drink. Introduction: "Hello friend. I've no time to tarry, for I've matchmaking to do. Yet you seem in need of my help." "You want me to find flowers? Why? Can't you see I've work to do?" Progress: "Hm, I see. I don't know much of human customs, but I can look while I matchmake today." Received flower: "Here is one. I hope your mate likes it. I must return to my duties." (Kittytongue) Progress 2: "You are persistent, friend. I am taking another route now, so I will look again." Received flower 2: "This one is quite lovely, I think. I added some musk to it." (Feather Aechmea) Dismissal: "I have done all I can for you. Others are depending on me now." Female Hellfire Wyvern: You spot a young female Hellfire bossing around a small group of hatchlings. They look terrified. Against your better judgment, you decide to approach her. Introduction: "Ugh, what? I'm busy; make it snappy!" "Shouldn't you be the one getting ME flowers?" Progress: "...Alright darling; I will humor you." Received flower: "It has an amusing name. You're welcome." (Love-lies-bleeding) Dismissal: "No." Male Hellfire Wyvern: A young male Hellfire appears to be hiding from a bossy female. You sidle over into his hiding place. Introduction: "Grr... Oh, it's just a human. What do you want? And keep it down!" "Huh? You want flowers? I... yeah, okay, fine. I guess." Progress: "...Don't tell my sister over there I'm gone, or you'll regret asking me." Received flower: "Here. Take it and go." (Stinging Nettle) Dismissal: "Stop coming over here, she'll find me!" Holly Dragon: Amidst all these unfamiliar dragons is an old holly you know quite well. He gives you a warm smile as you approach. Introduction: "It has been many years since I've seen this many dragons gathered. What a treat for my old bones!" "What a delightful event; I would enjoy getting you a flower." Progress: "I will be back shortly my little friend." Received flower: "Not quite the right season, but I think you can forgive an old man for a little joke." (Holly) Dismissal: "Haha, I am sorry but perhaps you would do better making new friends." Horse Dragon: A rush of wind and thundering hoofbeats fly by you—you've nearly stumbled into a herd of racing Horse Dragons! Maybe one of these dragons would lend their speed to you in your search for the perfect flower. When you wave, a large male breaks away from the group and runs up to you. Introduction: "Greetings, friend of dragons. What troubles do you bring this day?" "Your quest is to find flowers? I would be honored to assist you." Progress: "Tarry here, friend. I will not be long in my quest." Received flower: "Here is a fragrant blossom sure to win the heart of one's true love." (Tremordew) Progress 2: "Fear not, I shall return with one even fairer than the last." Received flower 2: "No fair princess or handsome prince could resist such majesty!" (Kingbloom) Dismissal: "My quest is complete—you must win your love's heart on your own." Khusa Dragon: A large dragon's shadow suddenly looms over you, and you turn around to find a Khusa standing there, feathers fluffed. He recognizes you and settles down to rest, looking sheepish. Introduction: "Hello, hello! Sorry about that...I didn't recognize you at first. What can I help you with?" "Flowers? Gladly! I'll find you some lovely flowers." Progress: "Alright, alright, I'll get a move on then..." Received flower: "I found this! it looked better among the rocks where I found it...it's quite out of place here, isn't it?" (Stoneflower) Progress 2: "More? Well, let's see what I can find this time!" Received flower 2: "Quite a strange flower, no? It's very beloved where I come from." (Watercup bloom) Dismissal: "I've found everything I could! I'm sure someone else has more, though." Kingcrowne Dragon: A beautiful dragon is curled up in a large rock, bathing in the sun and grooming himself incessantly. He doesn't look like he wants to be bothered, but you decide to approach him anyway. Introduction: "*yawns* Can I help you? I'm a little busy, so make it quick, eh." "You want me to get flowers for you...? *sigh*" Progress: "I guess I can do that... As soon as I fix my hair." Received flower: "I found this. It matches my eyes. You're welcome." (Azureblume) Progress 2: "You want more? Well, we sure are needy today aren't we?" Received flower 2: "This one goes great with my hair. You're welcome" (Karigolde) Dismissal: "I changed my mind. You can find stuff yourself can't you?" Dark Lumina Dragon: When you glance over you see a Dark Lumina, he has been eyeing you for a while. Did he just lick his lips?! Introduction: "Oh hello, want to come into my dark lair? I'm hungry—I MEAN LONELY, I'm "lonely."" "Well... if I do it can I eat you? I MEAN TALK WITH YOU." Progress: "Yum—I mean "ok."" Received flower: "Here's a flower I found. I hear it makes a good seasoning too." (Haluchka) Progress 2: "You really are pushing your luck, you know that?" Received flower 2: "Here's another flower. It looks tasty, just like you." (Snapdragon) Dismissal: "Either let me eat you or go away!" Light Lumina Dragon: Not far away from you is a Lumina, picking and fussing over his scales. As you come near he looks at you obviously irritated but there is something in his gaze that thinks he might just help you. Introduction: "Oh hello there. Why do you require my attention?" "You want flowers? As if I don't have better things to do..." Progress: "Well I guess since you ask so nicely..." Received flower: "Hey, I found these. They aren't as beautiful or shiny as me but you will have to live with it." (Snegbell) Progress 2: "Are you sure you don't have anyone else to do this?! I guess I can go again...." Received flower 2: "Let's face it, you'll never find a flower as beautiful as me, so have one of my old scales." (Lumina Scale) Dismissal: "Okay I'm done now. Find someone else." Magi Dragon: You see before you a magi dragon, apparently lost in throught. As you approach, he quickly snaps back to reality. Introduction: "Wha-what? Oh, hello there. How can I be of service?" "Hm...foraging isn't my forte, but I'll see what I can do." Progress: "Please check back in a few minutes. I think I have an idea." Received flower: "I didn't know where to find a flower, so I made one! I hope it suffices." (Mage Echo) Dismissal: "If you'll excuse me, I'm actually quite busy." Mint Dragon: A small green dragon appears to be hiding behind a few rocks. You decide to approach it. Introduction: "AHH!!! Oh m-my GoN! Y-y-you sc-scared me! Pleased to m-meet you. I-I-I hope..." "F-f-flowerss? I... Know where some f-flowers are... I think..." Progress: "A-as long as you promise not to scare me again, I-I-I can go get you some." Received flower: "Here you a-are. I tripped and f-f-fell on it on the way back... So I-I hope it's still ok..." (Hero's Lily) Progress 2: "Mm-m-more? Uh.. Yeah. I-I guess I can find more..." Received flower 2: "I-i liked this f-flower so I got it a-a-again. I hope that's ok..." (Silent Princess) Dismissal: "Uh.. I-I-I... Stepped on the r-rest... I'm s-sorry. I don't know where any more are..." Mutamore Dragon: The giant mutamore sitting underneath a tree seems to be grumpy. You decide to talk to him anyway. Introduction: "Hmph, what do you want?" "Do I look like the type to go flower picking?" Progress: "Fine, I'll humor you." Received flower: "I found this giant flower." (Ridgebloom) Dismissal: "Isn't that one enough? You should ask someone else." Nilia Pygmy: A Nilia is running back and forth like crazy. As you approach him you catch him by surprise and he jumps back from you hissing slightly. When he recognises you he walks slowly up to you like he always knew it was you all along. Introduction: "Oh hello there. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that" "I'll be glad to help—but there had better be something in it for me!" Progress: "You don't have to ask twice." Received flower: "Here is a beautiful flower!" (Poppi) Progress 2: "Well aren't you needy!?" Received flower 2: "This is the best I could find." (Dragoneyes) Dismissal: "I'm done helping you—you never gave me anything for my work last time." Olive Dragon: You hear an angry hissing noise. An Olive Dragon pops out of a giant pile of leaves and stares at you menacingly. Introduction: "HSSSSSSSSSSssssss SSSSsSS!" "HSSSSSS! HSSS hssss HSSS!" Progress: "Hsssssssss! " Received flower: "Hssssss hsssss HSSSS!" (Talon Vine) Dismissal: "HSSSSSSS! " Omen Wyrm: Walking along, a nearby tree suddenly bursts into fire! Wait... that was never a tree... Introduction: "Is it hot in here? Oh, wait, that's just me." "I see you want to ASHE me a question." Progress: "A flower? I LAVA good flower!" Received flower: "Careful, it might cause a slight burning sensation." (Ominous Lily) Dismissal: "Sorry but it isn't my rePUNsability to help." Pillow Dragon: You notice a peculiar fluffy dragon busying himself by somehow knitting what appears to be yarn spun of his own fur into a delicate-looking scarf. He's so engaged in what he's doing he doesn't notice you approach... or maybe he's just ignoring you. Introduction: "...Yes? Do you need something? I am very busy. You want... a flower? I do rather enjoy flowers... Perhaps I can do this for you." Progress: "Please be patient. Perfection cannot be rushed." Received flower: "...Here you are. Please take care of it." (Cashmere Flower) Progress 2: "Oh, it's you again. You want another one? You are lucky, I do not often give my time away so freely..." Received flower 2: "It is finished." (Cashmere Rose) Dismissal: "That is all the time I can give you. I must finish my work now so that I may have a nap." Pink Dragon: You spy a Pink doing her best to keep a pack of youngsters of various breeds under control, but giggling, they run off. It is only when you hear his voice in your mind that you realise the motherly dragon is actually a male. Introduction: "Oh My—those hatchlings!...Why hello there. Do you have another to add to the brood? I love Hatchlings." "Oh, a flower. Are you sure you don't want to help me hatchie-care instead?" Progress: "I guess I can look for you... if you watch over these Little Ones while I am gone." Received flower: "This flower looks interesting; I was sure you'd like it." (Dahlia) Progress 2: "Another. Oh! I know just what you need." Received flower 2: "This flower is wonderful for little hatchlings who are afraid of the dark—and little humans too." (Lantern Bulb) Dismissal: "I don't have time to look for any more flowers, but if you could help me with...oh, humans run fast." Common Pygmy: As you're considering what dragon to ask for help, something suddenly attacks your ankle. You look down to see a Common Pygmy staring up at you excitedly. Introduction: "Hey! Hi! Hello! Down here!" "You want a dragon to get you a flower? I'm a dragon! I'm not be the biggest, but I'm the best!" Progress: "Yeah! I'll bring you the best flower!" Received flower: "Here you go! ...Eh? It's a little small? H-hey, I tried really hard." (The Smolest Flower) Progress 2: "I'll find you a bigger one this time!" Received flower 2: "I found a bigger flower, but I couldn't carry it very well, so I got you this instead." (Curly Bloom) Dismissal: "I'm too tired to keep looking, sorry friend... Can I ride on your shoulder for a bit instead?" Rosebud Dragon: A Rosebud dragon is lying in the sun, and greets you with a kind smile. Introduction: "Hello there. Isn't it just lovely out today? I saw all these lovely flowers on my way here." "Ah? You'd like some flowers to give to your friends? Of course, I'd love to help~" Progress: "I saw some nice flowers in a clearing nearby. Wait while I fetch one!" Received flower: "Here you are. This one 'looks' quite lovely, hm~?" (Animimic) Progress 2: "Ah, did I see any other nice flowers? Certainly, there was this nice tree... I'll show you!" Received flower 2: "There we go. Aren't these nice?" (Redbud) Progress 3: "Hm? Oh, well, there was this other flower, it looked quite rare... Well, I suppose bringing one will be fine." Received flower 3: "There. Be careful with it... Maybe ask your friend to plant some more?" (Aurora Snowflake) Dismissal: "I didn't see any other flowers while I was out. I think I'll take a nap now, if you don't mind." Sapphire Dragon: You see a beautiful blue dragon sitting close to a cave. Everytime she moves, you see different shades of blue and red in her scales. Introduction: "Hello there, how can I help you?" "You need me to find some flowers? No problem; I will search some for you." Progress: "Sure, just give me some time; I will try to find a really good one." Received flower: "I found this one; I hope your future mate will like it." (Daphne Lucae) Progress 2: "One more? Ok I will be back soon." Received flower 2: "This one smells good; I heard it would help to find mates." (Jade Peony) Dismissal: "I can't find more flowers, but you might have luck if you ask someone else?" Script Dragon: A Script dragon, catches sight of you and stops bothering the rather relieved-looking Almandine to come harass you instead. You and the Almandine exchange glances just as the Script reaches you. Introduction: "Hiya~ Do you need something, friend? I'm in a good mood. Kyahaha~" "I can make you an enchanted artifact to gather mana ...what? You just want flowers?" Progress: "A flower? Of course I can get you a flower, that's easy. Don't enchant it? Boooring... But alright." Received flower: "Kyahahaha. It's perfect, isn't? No need to thank me~ Maybe don't touch it, I forget if it's poisonous." (Mystic Orchid) Progress 2: "Ah, you need another one? Just leave it to me, I'll take care of it." Received flower 2: "Here we are~ What? No, it's not enchanted! That, uh, must be a grass stain from the stem." (Flowering Echeveria) Dismissal: "I've already done you a few favors... so you'll have to owe me one~ ...Wait, where are you going?" Shadow Walker: A movement out of the corner of your eye catches your attention but when you turn to look nothing is there. Turning back you're surprised to see a Shadow Walker standing there. Introduction: "I greet you, Human Person. Oh! I'm so sorry I startled you. I should become more visible." "You would like a flower found? I would be honored to find you the best flower." Progress: "Yes, I will find you a wonderful flower!" Received flower: "Here, Human Person, I found you this delicious Pumpkin-y flower. It is delicious!" (Pumpkin Flower) Progress 2: "Yes, I will find even better delicious flowers." Received flower 2: "Look, Human Person, I have found a flower for you." (Tiger Lily) Dismissal: "I have found all the flowers now. Perhaps one should ask another dragon to look." Silver Shimmer-scale Dragon: You walk along wondering who to ask for help when you spot a Shimmer Scale sunning herself on the grassy bank of the lake. Introduction: "Oh, you startled me. You seem anxious, Little One. Why so upset?" "A flower—this is all? But that is nothing to fret about. I will be honored to find you a blossom." Progress: "Since you have requested the humblest of things, I shall find you the best flower in my lake." Received flower: "See here, the finest blossom you will ever see." (Water Lily) Progress 2: "Ah, I see you need more but are too shy to be so forthright. They must be special to you indeed." Received flower 2: "This little beauty should impress your intended mate." (Freshwater Pearl) Dismissal: "Perhaps someone else can find you some more flowers on land. I cannot go too far from water" Sinii Krai Dragon: A Sinii Krai looks you up and down as you draw near. You can't be sure of his intentions but never the less you cautiously approach. Introduction: "You know you are bothering me, don't you." "...seriously... well okay then." Progress: "I'm going, I'm going!" Received flower: "Have some pointless flowers. I have no idea what you could possibly need these for." (Seaweed) Progress 2: "...Seriously? SERIOUSLY? Do you not have anything better to do?" Received flower 2: "Take these; they are dumb and I don't need them." (Coral) Dismissal: "Go away." Snow Dragon: You spot a Snow dragon sleeping in some shade, apparently sleeping deeply. You approach anyway and gently wake him. Introduction: "Huh? What? Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream..." "You woke me up to find flowers?" Progress: "I'm going, I'm going..." Received flower: "I found this delightful, shiny flower! Certainly brightened my day!" (Shimmering Iris) Progress 2: "Sure! This is turning out to be quite fun." Received flower 2: "Look at this one! It has such wonderful blue petals. I hope you like it too." (Spiral Lily) Dismissal: "But I found you two already, and I'm still a little sleepy...I'm sure some other dragon can help." Spirit Ward Dragon: As you scan the assembled dragons a Spirit Ward dragon near the edge of the forest catches your attention with his glow. Introduction: "I sense you are troubled, human. Can I help you in any way?" "I would be delighted to aid you. Perhaps a copy of my Guide to Spiritual Calm?" Progress: "A flower? This is a strange request for me. Very well, I shall aid you as this will calm your soul." Received flower: "I have found a lovely flower for you. I find its glow quite pleasant" (Dragon Arum) Progress 2: "Another flower? One wasn't sufficiently calming? Indeed; then I shall fetch one straight away." Received flower 2: "I have returned, human. See this fine specimen? It emits a pleasant fragrance which I find soothing." (Blue Lotus) Dismissal: "I fear I will lose skill at finding malevolence if I continue this. I ask you to seek aid of another." Storm-Rider Dragon: You spy a few dragons playing a game in the nearby field—when the large Storm Rider lands nearby you quickly jog over to his side. Introduction: "Well now... Come to join the fun? No? You seem troubled. How may I be of service?" "How may I help you on your endeavor? Ah, a Flower. That explains it." Progress: "Very well, I shall search out for you the most delicate of rare blooms." Received flower: "This should serve your needs. It is not as robust as I would like, but it suits you, it is more than it seems." (Enamel Orchid) Progress 2: "Ah, cannot resist my electrifying charms I see." Received flower 2: "I have searched far and wide and found for you this most wondrous of blooms." (Fucsia) Dismissal: "I cannot help you any more, Human. The storm wind calls my name and I must answer." Sunsong Amphiptere: You overhear a sunsong talking in the distance to a red fire gem. "Were you just talking to that Kingcrowne over there? Did he say anything about anyone... particularly that Blue Fire Gem?" Introduction: "Oh! Hello human, don't you think those two would be a cute couple?" "Yeah yeah, I can get flowers. Maybe some other dragons here would like some..." Progress: "I'll go get you a flower. I might sneak one to that mint though. Say it's from the Omen. Trust me." Received flower: "I think I scared him... he hasn't moved yet. They're meant to be together! Oh! Here's your flower." (Gale Blossom) Progress 2: "More? Perfect I can ask if that Sweetling is single. He would be perfect with that Fleshcrowne!" Received flower 2: "Oh! They looked at each other! So CUTE!! And uh, I found this thing for you. What was I doing?" (Princess Flower) Progress 3: "Yes! Perfect! I was just talking to a Hellfire and she was talking about a Mutamore. Must investigate!" Received flower 3: "He just stepped on her toe, she was angry... I bet they're both just playing hard to get! Oh! Here." (Abyssal Starlight) Dismissal: "Sorry, but that I think that Gaia just whispered to the Garland! I bet he told her he loves her!" Black Capped Teimarr: As you look around you spy a small Teimarr having a race with a much larger Storm Rider. They land, laughing, so you decide to ask the Teimarr for help. Introduction: "Oh Hi there...whoops. Watch out..rough landing. Have to watch those sudden gusts." "A flower? You sure you don't want a nice fish for your friend? No? Um, what is a flower anyway?" Progress: "Oh you need a pretty thing. That?s no trouble at all. I can fly really far you know." Received flower: "Here we go. What do you mean it's not a flower...? It looks exactly how you described..." (Anemone) Progress 2: "You need something else—you sure? That flower I got you was the best. OK then, I'll have a look." Received flower 2: "Here we go. This will impress for sure...and it's a real flower too and all." (Coastal Daisy) Dismissal: "Sorry—I don't want to search any more. It's boring." Ultraviolet Dragon: As you walk around a shadow swoops over you. You duck behind a rock and watch as an Ultraviolet dragon lands gracefully on a rock outcropping. Introduction: "Oh hi there human. I thought you were an antelope and almost ate you but stopped. You're welcome!" "A flower? Are you sure your mate wouldn't rather you give them a large chunk of raw meat?" Progress: "If you insist. Wait here and don't move around too much, it might trigger my prey reflex." Received flower: "Here you go! A lovely, uh, flower." (Crystal-B) Progress 2: "Another one? A real one? Well, aren't you pushy." Received flower 2: "Here you are again. This one is a little more flowery I guess." (Chrysanthemum) Dismissal: "That's all I could find! Try fighting another human to impress them if this doesn't work." Yellow-Crowned Dragon: Ahead in the distance there is a column of black smoke rising above the landscape. As you approach you see a lone blue and yellow dragon cheerfully scorching the desert flora. Introduction: "Hello, human. I was just lighting these plants on fire. It's called a "hobby." What can I do for you?" "Well, that's a bit of a "thorny" request, but I think I can manage it." Progress: "Wait here! Don't stand downwind of those burning bushes, though; I think they release poisonous gas." Received flower: "Here you go! And look, it's got spines so no one will try to steal it from you!" (Cactus) Progress 2: "Another? If you say so!" Received flower 2: "Another fine cactus! And if you get thirsty, it's full of water!" (Fishglobe Succulent) Dismissal: "That was all the flowers I could find. I may have "accidentally" burned the rest..." Undead/Zombie: A pile of dirt next to you begins to shake. Suddenly a rotten arm bursts through the soil! Introduction: "WHO DISTURBS MY DEATH RAWRR... Nah, sorry dude, just playin' with ya. What up?" "They said, "You can rest when you're dead"—they lied. I guess I can get ya flowers." Progress: "I'll be right back dude, not even DEATH can stop me!" Received flower: "Hey you gonna eat that?" (Cockscomb Celosia) Progress 2: "Sure dude, Chivalry isn't completely DEAD! Oh wait, are you a dudette? I can't tell." Received flower 2: "Leave it to the DEAD guy to bring a rose." (Rose) Dismissal: "Can't, I'm dead lol." Flower Descriptions Show/Hide Information Almandine Garnet: "A large, bright garnet that appears to have been "polished" by intense heat." Almond Bloom: "This is just a simple almond nut flower." Gumnut Bloom: "This flower feels very rough." Plumeria Bloom: "These blooms are very fragrant." Avatar of Destruction Scale: "You really hope this is a fake." Zhet: "This flower smells sweet but makes your tongue go numb when eaten." Hybi: "This flower is sticky and brightly colored." Balloon Flower: "This cheers you up." Paper Flower: "It seems like it was made with care and love; don't lose it." Wind Crucifer: "This flower's long petals are twisting in the breeze." Fever Flower: "Consuming this flower is said to cause intense hallucinations." Queen of the Night Lily: "This flower is as black as night, and its strong perfume makes you slightly dizzy." Bleeding Heart: "This flower looks like a weeping broken heart, leaving you feeling sad." Corpse Lily: "Ugh—this flower is pretty but it smells like a dead animal." Mindvine: "These can grow into an overwhelming tangle, from which sprouts large blooms." Gloriosa: "This is a nice flower, but something tells you that you probably shouldn't eat it." Forget-me-not: "Uhh... what was this flower called again?" Stinkwort: "This plant has very small, plain flowers, but boy does it half stink." Lantana: "This is actually a cluster of flowers. Its odor makes you hesitant to study it." Sunflower: "This flower is huge." Deathstalk: "This flower's sticky petals make your fingers numb when you touch it." Strange Seedpods: "Whatever this was, it's dead now. All that's left are some creepy seed pods." Time Blossum: "This looks like the flowers that grow on Chrono Xenowyrms." Vinebiter: "There is a very angry Vine dragon in the distance." Regal Moonberry: "This uprooted tree is covered in hundreds of tiny blossoms." Grass flower: "Is that a piece of grass? Oh well, technically it has a flower on it." Milkweed Thistle: "You are sure this was just pulled from someone's garden...it looks like a weed." Heliotrope: "The flower is always facing the sun." Glowbells: "These flowers glow brightly like lanterns." Lotus: "It smells amazing, but you probably shouldn't eat it." Firebloom: "Is this flower on fire?" Kagaya Canina: "The blue parts on this flower glow in the dark." Blue Lily "This flower is a very specific shade of blue." Ribbon Bloom "It appears to be made out of ribbons but feels like glass." Parasitic Bloom "This blue flower has a parasite growing out of it." Daffeydil "This flower can see you." Soulglow Bells "This flower glows a soft blue in the night." Gaudy Flower "This red flower has little gems in the petals." Tacky Flower "It feels like silk, but smells like fruit." Butterbowl "These flowers smell like butter, weird." Moonflower "This sweet smelling flower emits a soft glow at night." Blue Creeper "This flower clings to anything that touches it." Pinwheel "You don't have the heart to tell the dragon this is not actually a flower." Kokio Kea "This tropical flower is very fragrant." Snek "Round smol friend." Crystal "This is a piece of Life Mana crystal, not a flower." Silver Conifer Blossom "These colorful conifers bloom only in late winter." Snowfall Lily "The air around this flower is frigid. You should probably let it go." Lesser Celandine "It blooms early, often before the last frost of the winter." Snow Flower "This flower is made of delicate spirals of colored crystalline mana." Kittytongue "These lilies incite giggles with their pink petals that attract hummingbirds." Feather Aechmea "This flower resembles a beautiful plume." Love-lies-bleeding "You expected something gruesome considering the name." Stinging Nettle "This is definitely more sting than nettle." Holly "This reminds you of an old friend." Tremordew "This daisy-like flower shakes whenever you touch it." Kingbloom "This rare flower has been cultivated in royal gardens for centuries." Stoneflower "This flower's petals mimic the sandstone where it grows." Watercup Bloom "This desert bloom's fleshy "petals" form a bowl to collect what little rain falls." Azureblume "This flower is surprisingly large and has a strong scent of peaches and citrus." Karigolde "This beautiful flower seems to shift colors in the light... Or does it...?" Haluchka "This flower stings your fingers and leaves welts whenever you touch it." Snapdragon "This flower keeps trying to bite you." Snegbell "This flower is extremely light and glows in the dark." Lumina Scale "This isn't a flower! It would seem the Lumina was unimpressed with flowers." Mage Echo "This flower is made of pure energy. It seems to be two-dimensional." Hero's Lily "Seeing this flower makes you feel oddly heroic, like you could take on anything." Silent Princess "Thought to be extinct this flower represents rebirth." Ridgebloom "The ridges of the ridgebloom's petals are sharp. Handle with care." Poppi "This flower makes you feel sleepy." Dragoneyes "This flower is very delicate." Talon Vine "This flowering vine has giant thorns." Ominous Lily "This uncomfortably warm flower feels bad man." Cashmere Flower "This flower was hand-knitted just for you by the dragon the material came from." Cashmere Rose "Lots of care went into this knitted flower. It resembles a rose and is just as soft." Dahlia "This flower has many round petals. The bright color is pleasing." Lantern Bulb "This plant glows warmly at nighttime." The Smolest Flower "This yellow flower is absolutely tiny. You have to squint to see it." Curly Bloom "This flower has a curly stem." Animimic "This flower looks like the head of an animal. You swear it is looking at you..." Redbud "Its petals seem to fall easily when you shake it." Aurora Snowflake "It's colorful with a faint scent; the glowing petals feel almost cold." Daphne Lucae "This flower seems to glow." Jade Peony "This flower smells fantastic!" Mystic Orchid "This purple cluster makes you feel odd and occasionally emits red sparks." Flowering Echeveria "This small succulent has a surprisingly large flower stalk." Pumpkin Flower "This appears to be a flower from a pumpkin vine." Tiger Lily "This flower smells sweet." Water Lily "This flower is both delicate and beautiful, its sweet fragrance makes you smile." Freshwater Pearl "This isn't a flower—it's a fresh-water pearl: misshappen, but with a beautiful lustre." Seaweed "This flower seems to be more like a weed—and it stinks of the sea." Coral "Did that dragon really destroy part of an ecological wonder for you? How touching." Shimmering Iris "This delicate flower gives off a faint glow in the night." Spiral Lily "This flower is heavily contorted." Dragon Arum "This flower stinks like rotting flesh." Blue Lotus "This flower is glowing slightly." Enamel Orchid "This flower's sheen reminds you of glass, but its petals are as soft as silk." Fucsia "This flower makes you smile—it reminds you of the local Solstice gathering." Gale Blossom "This flower gives you a warm feeling like a friend coming home." Princess Flower "It looks delicate, but this hardy flower can survive in adverse environments." Abyssal Starlight "This flower only blooms at night or in places that receive very little sunlight." Anemone "Wait this isn't a flower--it's all squishy and the tentacles sting your hand a bit." Coastal Daisy "This flower seems plain, but its leaves have an unusual silver sheen to them." Crystal "A chunk of blue crystal that has been pulled from the ground." Chrysanthemum "This flower has yellow petals and fuzzy green stem." Cactus "What a nice flowe-OW!" Fishglobe Succulent "These cacti are harbingers for storms coming to the desert." Cockscomb Celosia "You have no desire to eat this." Rose "It is indeed a rose." Gallery Credit for Time Blossum missing from credits post. Additional Information Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Valentine's Day Category:Flowers & Dragons - 2018 Category:Process Category:JereduLevenin Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Corteo Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Infinis Category:JOTB Category:LadyLyzar Category:Mysfytt Category:Nakase Category:Shajana Category:Adrak Category:Amphyrre Category:XDragonia Category:Dragontamer44722 Category:EscapistLore Category:Light Concorde Category:Shadowdrake Category:Shan Category:Skellybones Category:SkyWolf25 Category:Skwerl56767 Category:Snakehands Category:Tikigurl91 Category:Jessabelleanna